Miracle
by Lizinthecity
Summary: An accident leaves everyone just a little bit broken and someone in a coma. A year later, Derek Shepherd is waiting for his miracle. MerDer, Maddison, others? We’ll see. I’m not sure yet. Rated for safety.
1. Waiting

**Miracle**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: An accident leaves everyone just a little bit broken and someone in a coma. A year later, Derek Shepherd is waiting for his miracle. MerDer, Maddison, others? We'll see. I'm not sure yet.

AN: I'm realizing that I am a big fan of the one word titles. Anyway, this chapter is insanely short, but I had to end it here because…I wanted to

* * *

It was 11:42 PM, and Derek Shepherd's patient had just died on the table. Ripping off his mask, he quickly scrubbed out and strode down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway to a secluded room, a room he had fought for, a room he had demanded, at this hospital, on this floor. As he had done so many nights over the past year, Derek settled into the plush chair he had bought and placed next to the bed, pausing to check the patient chart, even though he knew what he would see. No change that day. 

The steady beeping was the only sound in the room, aside from his own heavy breathing and the slight breaths coming from the body next to him. Carefully, he reached out and laid a hand on the blanket-covered arm, praying for a miracle as he had almost every night for a year. So far, one hadn't come. The shaken man ran his other hand through his hair and whispered softly.

"Meredith"

He waited for a response, only to be met by the familiar silence. He spoke again.

"Meredith, please. Wake up. I love you. and I just lost a little boy. He just died, right in front of me, and I need to know that you're not going to do that for a very, very long time, so please. Wake up."

His shift over, Derek flipped off the light, placed a kiss on Meredith's forehead, and leaned back into the large chair for another restless night, because Derek Shepherd knew- he wouldn't sleep through the night until he got his miracle.

* * *

So that's it. The details of who, what, when, etc. will come slowly throughout the story. That is, if I decide I love this enough to keep going. 

Please, review and tell me what you think so far, or what you think should happen. This is the first story I've written where you guys are getting this as quickly as I'm writing it, so your input is greatly appreciated.


	2. Watching

**Miracle**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: An accident leaves everyone just a little bit broken and someone in a coma. A year later, Derek Shepherd is waiting for his miracle. MerDer, Maddison, others? We'll see. I'm not sure yet.

AN: I'm having a bit of writers block. I guess I didn't really think this story all the way through before I started it. I know how I want it to begin. I know how I want it to end. I have a bunch of scenes that I want to be in there…somewhere. I have a main storyline. What I don't have is the magic of the overlapping storylines that I love so much, so just roll with me for a while, okay? And please, review. Give your opinion. Make yourself heard. Brighten my day

* * *

Across the hospital, a tide of tension had come in. Most were clueless as to why, but everyone could feel it. And right now, Izzie Stevens could see it. This morning, she had caught Derek sneaking out of Meredith's room. A nod from him had asked her not to tell, and she had agreed. But twenty minutes later, she had been put on his neuron case, leading her to this awkward moment.

The patient was a twenty-seven year old woman that had been in a car accident and had minimal damage to her frontal lobe. Izzie watched her boss examine the unconscious patient, trying to convince herself that his shaking hands and pale face were due to the low temperature and had nothing to do with the patient's similarity to Meredith or the significance of today's date. Derek exhaled heavily, and that seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Dr. Stevens," he said. "Book an OR and prep her for surgery, please. I'll meet you down there in a half an hour."

Izzie nodded and Derek paused as if going to say something more, but changed his mind, turned, and left. As he walked through the halls, no one spoke to him. No one approached him. Everyone just let him go. Nearby, Alex, Cristina, and George were watching uncomfortably.

"This is pathetic, man. We've got to do something" Alex decided. Cristina shot him a dirty look.

"Like what? We're upset, but we get through the day. Meanwhile, he spends today walking around like he's some kind of martyr."

"But look at him," George put in. "He's so…distant. I mean, he's barely spoken to anyone but patients in months. And according to Izzie, he spent the night in Meredith's room last night."

"Again? Didn't Chief Webber ban us all from that? I remember some kind of meeting to that effect" Alex shifted, writing something on the chart in his hands.

"Well, Izzie said he looked like crap, and today being what it is, she said she won't mention it this time."

"Hey," Cristina said hotly. "There is nothing we can do. Meredith was in that accident a year ago. To the day. Shepherd's not going to give up on her. So just leave it alone." She turned on her heel and stomped off.

Alex opened is mouth, but George got there first. "Don't. She's right. Shepherd's not going to give up. At least, not again. Now, I'm going to check on Mrs. Garand."

Alex yelled at George's retreating form. "For the record, I wasn't going to mention it!"

* * *

George entered Mrs. Garand's room, fully aware that Mrs. Garand herself had been discharged four hours ago. He sat heavily on the bed. Derek wasn't going to give up on Meredith; that much he knew. But deep down, he had a sinking feeling that it was only a matter of time before the older man lost hope again, and the last time he has lost hope, Meredith had almost died.

_"I give up" Derek had said to the chief in the middle of a crowded hallway. "Let's face it. She's not coming out of this. She's going to lie there like that until she…I give up."_

_Richard stared at the ragged, unkempt man in front of him. "Derek, you can't just decide this."_

_"Yes, I can. I'm her power of attorney. I can't do this anymore. Tomorrow, we pull the plug." He walked down the hallway and disappeared around a corner, right past George and Addison, who were desperately trying to grasp what they had just heard._

* * *

I realize that a lot of characters haven't really been developed yet, but they'll get there. And seriously, all criticism, ideas, and opinions are welcome and definitely help with the writer's block. So, please, review. 


	3. Wishing

**Miracle**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: An accident leaves everyone just a little bit broken and someone in a coma. A year later, Derek Shepherd is waiting for his miracle. MerDer, Maddison, others? We'll see. I'm not sure yet.

AN: So, I think I've got the subplots to this story down now. It's just going to take me a while to get them to you. The italics, by the way, are indeed flashbacks. Sorry that wasn't clearer. Thanks for the reviews and for the patience. Both are appreciated greatly. Please, keep reviewing!

* * *

Derek searched for twelve minutes before he found who he was looking for at a nurse's station. 

"Dr. Rivera" he called. The young intern turned around, whipping her thick curly hair into her face.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?"

"You are on scut today, correct?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"I want you to check on the patient in room 409B every hour, on the hour. Her name is Meredith Grey. Page me if anything changes. I don't care if it's a slight change in her stats; I want you to page me. Got it?"

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd." Alicia smiled as she watched the neurosurgeon walk away. It was common knowledge among the interns that every day, Dr. Shepherd asked whomever was on scut to check on Ms. Grey, who, according to her chart, had been in some sort of car accident and had been in a coma ever since. He wouldn't say why he needed to know the status of this particular patient, but there was something in his eyes that told you that his very life depended on you checking on this woman regularly.

* * *

_The news that Meredith was to be taken off of life support had quietly been spread to her friends, all of whom were appalled by the idea. Chief Webber could do nothing about it._

_"Talk to Dr. Shepherd," he would say when confronted. "It's his decision."_

_But Derek was nowhere to be found, and in seven hours, the plug would be pulled. Time, it seemed, was running out._

* * *

It had been a while since Addison had been in a supply closet. She hated them, actually. Something about the smell of cleaning supplies reminded her of her childhood, and that alone kept her far from any sort of hospital closet. And yet, here she was, perched on an overturned bucket. Because, despite the fact that she had just saved the life of a little boy born seven weeks premature, after getting a decent amount of sleep and a full breakfast, Addison was having a bad day. 

Obviously, she knew that she wasn't supposed to care. She was a doctor; she was supposed to stay detached. And this was Meredith. By all means, she shouldn't even like Meredith. But she did, in some twisted way, and somehow, they had been friends. _Were friends_. And so, she cared.

A year, she thought, is a long time, a very long time. The chances of Meredith waking up healthy or soon were getting slimmer by the day.

She wondered what people would do if she was in a come. Meredith and Derek would probably be too wrapped up in each other to notice too much, and her mother would call and check in every once in a while, and Mark…She sighed. Maybe this is why she hated supply closets so much. They made her reevaluate her life.

As if by magic, the door opened to reveal Mark leaning against it. He edged in and shut the door behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"You thought you'd find me in a supply closet? That seems a bit odd."

Mark smirked. "Ah, you forget, I'm a dirty mistress. I just know things."

Addison gave him a small smile. "What would you do? If I was unconscious like that, I mean."

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it."

Addison frowned and mark quickly backtracked. "I haven't thought about it because I can't. Addie, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or if I thought I could lose you. I would most likely stop functioning. God, Addison, you're why I breathe. You're why I'm here, and not back in New York, at a bar. And I would much rather be here with you than there with a glass of scotch. So, no, I don't know what I'd do if you were unconscious, and I don't want to find out."

Addison paused for a minute, speechless, before jumping up and pinning him to the door with a passionate kiss. "How are you so perfect?" she whispered.

"I'm not perfect. Luckily, you love me anyway." He kissed her then, and all thoughts of Meredith and Derek were quickly replaced by the need to get Mark's shirt up and off before they drowned in each other in a tiny closet, in an empty hallway, in the middle of Seattle Grace.

* * *

I know; it's not much longer. But it's a little bit longer, so at least it's improving. Once again, reviews are love, and who doesn't love love? 


End file.
